Angel's Eyes
by Angel Padme
Summary: Alternate universe Ani/Ami romance. Please R/R and no flames please! Work in progress
1. Part 1- It's a doozy!

Angel's Eyes

By: Angel Padmé

Hi! I'm Angel Padmé and this is my first Ani/Ami story! It has a really weird twist, but oh well. Do NOT think that my story has anything to do with the Episode 2! Yes, Anakin and Padmé have their first kiss in this movie, and yes, she does have assassination threats and attempts! But that is it! They are probably NOT going to be the same in the movie! The rest of the story is entirely fiction! I don't own anything of the Star Wars stuff. BEGIN!

****************** In a galaxy far, far away *******************************

Hi! You may know me as Princess Leia from the original "Star Wars" movies. Well, not anymore! I'm Leia Skywalker, Jedi Knight as well as my twin, Luke. After we blew up the second Death Star, Rebel technology figured out how to send people back in time and change their age. Obi-Wan Kenobi reappeared and recorded a holo message for Master Yoda to train us. Luke and I were sent back in time to be trained as Jedi. Along with the holo to Master Yoda, the Rebels sent along our brain waves. When we were to become six, our memories from this time would be downloaded as well as our mission.

Luke and I were VERY fast learners and were very capable Jedi at the age of 13. Luke said it was our high midi-chlorian count that enabled us to learn faster. We got to know the younger Obi-Wan and his master Qui-Gon. When we reached the age of fourteen, it was time for our mission to begin: prevent our father, Anakin Skywalker, from turning to the dark side of the force. To do that: save Qui-Gon Jinn from Darth Maul.

We showed up as Darth Maul was fighting Qui-Gon on Tatooine. The Sith scum barely escaped. On the ship I befriended Padmé Naberrie. I could tell from my memories that I was connected to her somehow. Then in my dreams, the Force gave me visions that told me that she was our mother. For me, it was really easy to see that she was the Queen. Royalty cannot hide from me! I used to be one! Anyway, I became good friends with her and Anakin. Luke and I told everyone that we were Anakin's distant cousins. 

Coruscant. I hated it there. So did Luke. We knew Palpatine wasn't some nice guy, helping Naboo. I only wished that we could have shown everyone his evil, but the Council didn't believe us.

In the battle of Naboo, Luke went with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to face off with Darth Maul. Qui-Gon lived. I went with my mother and I must say I was very impressed with her skills. She may not believe it, but she has very promising Jedi qualities. No wonder Anakin fell in love with her!

Qui-Gon took Anakin as his apprentice and Obi-Wan and Luke tagged along with them. I wanted to stay with Amidala. I mean, we Skywalker women should stick together! 

Anakin's future isn't clouded anymore. He will not become Darth Vader. Now, all that remains from us leaving is to get Anakin and Padmé together. Luke has to get Anakin to Naboo. I have to make sure my adopted father, Bail Organa doesn't win mom's heart. Can't let that happen! 

It's been ten years since the Phantom menace showed up. Luke, Padmé and I are 24. Anakin's 19. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are too touchy about their ages, so I'll respect their wishes and not tell you how old those fogies really are.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Senator Padmé's room ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Padmé Naberrie toyed with her necklace. The one Anakin gave her. Padmé's heart skipped a beat when she thought of him. 

__

I haven't heard from Anakin for a couple of years. I wonder how he's doing. Padmé looked up. Bail Organa droned on and on about the Senate. Padmé rolled her eyes. _If there's a time for Anakin's comedy break, now would be the time. _

Padmé pondered about the last time she heard from Anakin. It was her 22nd birthday. He had sent her an Alderaanian crystal. Padmé smiled._ NO doubt it was Leia who gave him the idea. _This particular crystal meant love. Padmé frowned slightly. _I know Anakin loves me, but I can't marry him. He's just a little boy._ Padmé forced herself to snap back to reality with Bail.

" You know, Amidala, I feel very strongly about you," Bail said and took her hand.

Padmé cringed a bit. She knew what he was going to say, or rather, ask.

" Padmé Amidala," Bail got down on one knee, " Will you…"

" Senator!" Leia jovially called to Padmé as she burst into the room, interrupting Bail.

" Leia, can you wait for a minute?" an exasperated Bail hissed.

" I'm sorry Senator Organa, but I have pressing matters to discuss with Senator Padmé. In private."

" Well, you certainly can have me in here. The Senate won't mind."

Leia frowned slightly. " I'm afraid you have to, Senator Organa. You see," she came right to Bail's face," That the Council AND Senate have told me that this information is for her ears only, and I suggest that you don'tmention this to them- they're quite edgy now because they have an ear infection." Leia cocked her eyebrow.

Padmé smiled. _Leave it to Leia to lie to get her way. Ear infection…_Padmé had to use all her training to keep from laughing out loud.

" As you wish," Bail bowed and exited the room.

Leia used the Force and shut the door behind him.

" Ear infection!" Padmé practically burst a lung.

Leia gave her a huge smile.

" Leia," Padmé calmed down, " You picked that moment to come in, didn't you?"

Leia hesitated for a fraction of a second. " What makes you say that?"

" You Jedi can sense things before they happen," Padmé smiled. " Leia, this is what, the 20th suitor you've stopped from proposing to me. I can't get together with Anakin, he's just a boy." She finished and cocked an eyebrow.

" 23rd and Anakin isn't a boy anymore," Leia softly said.

The two friends stood in silence as they look at each other.

" So, what did you need to tell me?"

" Oh, yeah! Anakin is coming to visit with Obi-Wan!" 

Padmé's jaw dropped. " Really? When? Why aren't"

" Luke and Qui-Gon coming too? They're on a mission at Dantooine," Leia smiled.

" It's been a long time since I've seen Anakin…how did you know that he was coming?" Padmé said and suddenly realized her mistake.

Leia grinned. " Anakin told me through a holo message a few minutes ago."

Padmé blushed slightly. _Why am I acting this way about Anakin? He's just a good friend…_

Leia glanced at her chrono watch. " Oh, dear…"

" What?"

" They're going to be here in two minutes!"

" WHAT!" Padmé's eyes widened. " I have to change! I look horrible! I…"

" You look fine. Besides, Anakin won't care what you look like, he'll think you're pretty any way," Leia said and she grabbed Padmé's hand and headed for the balcony.

" What are we doing?" 

" What does it look like? We're going to the landing platform," Leia answered.

" But you can't be serious! We're three stories above the platform!" Padmé frantically tried to explain to Leia.

" There's their ship! Let's hurry!" Leia completely ignored her mother's panic and jumped off the platform, dragging a shrieking Padmé after her.

" We're going to die!" Padmé yelled.

Leia used the Force and guided them softly to the landing platform to greet her fellow Jedi.

" I keep forgetting that you're a Jedi," Padmé sighed as her two feet were back on the ground. Leia just smirked.

Padmé watched the ship land, and, as she did, she got a little nervous. _"Anakin's not a little boy anymore." Padmé, get over it. Anakin's a friend. You're just nervous because you haven't seen him for awhile. That's all…_Padmé tried to ease the mynocks in her stomach.

The hatch opened and Obi-Wan walked out._ A beard! When did Obi-Wan grow a beard? _Padmé smiled to greet her friend.

Then…**he** came out. Padmé's heart stopped. This man was practically a head taller than Obi-Wan and he had spiky blond hair and a Padawan's braid. 

__

This man is Anakin!? A shocked Padmé thought._ He doesn't look like the rambunctious teenager I remember! He looks…handsome. _Padmé blushed at her last thought.

" Ami!" Anakin flashed a huge smile and her direction and picked her up and twirled her in a gigantic hug.

" Ani!" Padmé giggled as he set her down. She gave him a smile and got a really good look at his face. The boyish features were gone, evaporated into a man's looks. But his eyes…

Padmé looked into the recognizable eyes of Anakin Skywalker._ Wow, they are so beautiful,_ Padmé found herself getting lost in them.

Anakin's heart was beating wildly in his chest. _How can she get more beautiful every time I see her? _He stared into her fiery brown eyes.

Leia and Obi-Wan were watching the two stare at each other and they shared a sly smile.

" Amidala?" 

Anakin and Padmé broke their gaze and they turned to see Bail Organa.

" Amidala, who are these, Jedi?" Bail questioned and shot a glance at Anakin.

Padmé blushed deeply and her voice was caught in her throat. Her chest felt like it was on fire. _What's this feeling I have? My heart feels, so…_

" Senator Organa, these are our friends, Jedi Master Kenobi and Jedi Padawan Skywalker," Leia broke the silence, giving Padmé time to recover.

Bail shook the hands of Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

" I'm sorry, Bail, but I haven't seen Anakin for awhile and I was happy to see him," Padmé explained.

Anakin felt like he was floating on Cloud nine. _Happy to see me?? Maybe she'll see that I'm not a little boy now…_ Anakin flushed a bit.

" Well, Sabé sent me to tell you that dinner will be ready in a few hours," Bail said and took Padmé's hand. " We have some political matters to discuss, excuse us."

Padmé rolled her eyes in exasperation and shot a defeated glance at Anakin. 

Anakin felt his blood boil. _How do I know that they don't have political matters to discuss?_

" Well, Anakin, I'm going off to meditate. I'll see you at dinner, then? " Obi-Wan said.

" Yes, master," Anakin said as Obi-Wan headed off into the palace.

" So, Ani, do you want to practice dueling? " Leia asked, noting that Anakin needed to clear his mind of Bail.

" Yeah, thanks Leia," Anakin smiled at his friend.

" I know Bail can sometimes be a pain, but don't get upset. He wants her hand in marriage," Leia said.

" What?" Anakin's eyebrows shot up. " What did she say?"

" Nothing," Leia grinned. " He never got to ask her."

Anakin laughed. If there was one thing he could count on, it was Leia's support on him and Padmé. She wouldn't let anyone get near her to ask for her hand. 

" You're a great friend, Leia," Anakin said and shook her hand.

" I know you like her, Ani, and I really don't like her suitors!" Leia laughed and returned the handshake.

************************ Bail's quarters ***********************************

" Bail, why did you say that we have matters to discuss?" Padmé demanded.

" I don't trust that Skywalker. The way he looked at you…"

" You're jealous," Padmé snapped, defending Anakin.

" I just don't want him to hurt you," Bail said and held her hand.

" Anakin would never do anything to hurt me," Padmé said.

Bail sighed and released her hand. " I see,"

" What?" Padmé asked.

" You're in love with him."

Padmé stared at Bail in shock. _I love Anakin as a friend, but, something more? _Her heart beat faster.

" Excuse me," Obi-Wan said and jolted Padmé from her thoughts.

" Anakin and Leia are practicing. I thought you might like to see them."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The practicing room ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Anakin jumped above the blade of Leia's green lightsaber and counter-attacked which Leia did a front-flip over him to escape the blade.

" Having fun yet?" Anakin grinned.

" Yeah, I'm having a blast!" Leia laughed and blocked Anakin's blade.

Padmé watched Leia and Anakin as they fought. Leia was wearing a tight body suit and Anakin was shirtless. _Training has really agreed with Anakin, he has nice muscles. Good thing Leia's his cousin…_Padmé thought then reprimanded herself. _Jealous? No way, and why am I staring at Anakin's chest and thinking about his body?_ Padmé was confused.

Leia then sent a flurry of lightsaber attacks at Anakin, which he blocked. Barely. Leia then shot a glance at Padmé on the balcony. Anakin looked and at that moment Leia kicked him in the stomach and knocked his lightsaber out of his hands.

Padmé gasped. " Are you all right, Anakin?"

" Yeah," Anakin said, a bit embarrassed that he had been tricked so easily.

" Concentrate on the present and you'll do fine," Leia smiled and helped him up.

" I can't believe that I was tricked so easily…"

" Anakin, forget about it. Never take your eyes off your opponent and focus. Feel the Force. It will guide you," Leia said.

Anakin nodded.

" Hey, Padmé," Leia yelled.

" Huh?" 

" When's dinner? I'm starved!" Leia shouted and Anakin and Padmé burst out laughing.

" In a half hour," Padmé answered between giggles.

" Okay. I'm going to take a shower, I'm all sweaty thanks to Ani," she teased.

" Hey, don't think you went easy on me!" Anakin replied then went to his quarters.

Padmé came down the stairs to where Leia was. " How come I have a feeling that you're up to something?" Padmé asked.

Leia's reply was to squirt her with the water bottle and run for her room.

Padmé laughed. Then she looked to where Anakin had left. She sighed.

************************* At dinner **************************************

" Well, now that we've eaten, it's time I really discussed what's happening," Leia said.

Padmé, Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at Leia in confusion.

" I just thought that this was just a visit, for fun," Anakin replied.

" I'm sorry to have misled all of you, but you must understand I wanted everyone comfortable for what I'm going to say might shock you," Leia sighed and took a deep breath.

" Well, what is this matter? We must deal with it quickly," Obi-Wan said, anxious to meditate for he had a headache.

" Last night, I woke from a chilling dream and wandered around the palace, uneasy," Leia started.

__

What kind of chilling dream? It must have been a terrible one if it would have awakened her and made her uneasy, Padmé thought and promised herself that she would talk with Leia later.

" For some reason, the Force was drawing me to Padmé's room. I felt a presence and ducked into the shadows. A Mandalorian bounty hunter was outside her door."

Padmé gasped, Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows and Anakin jumped from his seat.

" Everyone, calm down, " Leia calmly said. " I destroyed the bounty hunter and disposed of the body," Leia cringed at the last thought. " It was clearly an assassination attempt and I am sure that there will be more, and until I found out the reason for this problem, I want Padmé to retreat to her Lakeside resort. I called Anakin and Obi-Wan here to protect Padmé while I'm gone. You are not to leave without my permission. If that bounty hunter got in without the guards noticing him, I'm sure that they will send more and better experienced bounty hunters and they will not fail. That is why I need to enlist the help of two of my Jedi friends," Leia finished.

Anakin made a fist. " You can count on my help Leia," he turned to look at Padmé. " I won't let anyone hurt you."

Padmé looked at Anakin and then down at her empty plate. She was shocked. _Assassination attempts? I mustn't worry, though. Anakin will protect me…and Obi-Wan! _Padmé shook her head to clear her confusing thoughts.

Noting the distressed look on her mother, Leia frantically thought of a way to cheer her up. " Well," Leia got out of her chair, " I have urgent matters to attend to, care to join me, your highness?" Leia bowed at Padmé knowing that acting as if she were still the queen would bring a smile to her mother's face.

" Yes, Jedi Skywalker," Padmé grinned. " I'll see you tomorrow Anakin," Padmé looked into his light blue orbs for a second and turned away quickly to avoid letting Anakin see her blush. " See you, Obi-Wan" she hastily added as she hurried after Leia.

Obi-Wan turned to his friend. Anakin Skywalker was staring at Padmé's retreating form and sighed. Obi-Wan knew that he loved her, and grinned for he knew Leia would find some way to get them together. Even in the midst of danger, she found a way to set up her two favorite people.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ In Padmé's quarters ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" I've always said that there isn't a problem in the galaxy that chocolate can't solve!" Leia enthusiastically said and took a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream.

" I concur!" Padmé said and ate some with her friend.

After five minutes of non-stop chocolate slaughtering, Padmé thoughts turned to the news at dinner.

" Leia, I hope that you're going to be all right," Padmé said and looked down at the ground.

" Why's that?" Leia asked as she swallowed her last spoon of ice cream.

" You saved me from that bounty hunter and it's possible that the person behind this is the same as ten years ago and I don't," Padmé choked on her last words.

Leia put her hand on her mother's shoulder. " If it is a Sith, Anakin wouldn't let him touch a piece of dust that you made," Leia grinned.

" I know that, but I don't want you getting hurt because of me," Padmé said.

" That's why I'm your friend. I chose to protect you because you're a good friend. I don't let anyone, especially those icky Sith, hurt my friends. Ever."

Padmé smiled as she knew, deep down, that Leia was going to be all right.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The next morning ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Padmé sighed as Leia's starship rocketed into space. 

Anakin looked over at Padmé, sensing she was stressed. Their ship was going to leave in a few minutes and he didn't want Padmé to be sad- he really hated that. _Think, Anakin, think! What can you do to make her happy? Or at least get her mind off of the assassination?_ Anakin furrowed his brows in deep thought.

" So, Padmé, tell me about your lakeside retreat," Anakin's cheery voice cut through Padmé's thoughts like a lightsaber.

" Huh?" Padmé looked at him, slightly blushing. " Well, it's by a lake, there's a forest you have to pass through to get there though, and there's a huge garden…"

Anakin continued to smile, paying rapt attention to his angel. 

*********************** The lakeside retreat ********************************

" What's wrong, master?" a concerned Anakin questioned Obi-Wan.

" Just a headache," Obi-Wan said as he put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. " I am going to meditate. I'll see you later," and with that, Obi-Wan went to his room, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone.

" So, uh, what do you want to do, Ani?" Padmé looked at him.

" Well, maybe we should have a picnic!" Anakin enthusiastically replied. " I haven't had one in a long time!"

" Neither have I! Let's get it ready!" Padmé agreed and flashed Anakin a warm smile.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ At the lake ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Ah, that was really great food! Thanks, Ami!" Anakin smiled wholeheartedly.

" Thanks, Ani," Padmé quietly replied.

Anakin stared at the setting sun._ I've almost forgotten the beauty of Naboo._ He looked over at Padmé. _Although I can never forget her beauty. Okay, Ani. You can do this. Just remember what Luke and Leia taught you about pick-up lines. Go slowly and make it sweet._ Anakin inhaled deeply.

Padmé watched the Naboo sun set in its entire glory. _It's so beautiful. _She chanced a look at Anakin, who was also looking at the sun set. _I guess Anakin isn't a boy any more, but, why do I feel weird around him? Surely it cannot be love…_

" Do you remember when we met in Watto's junk shop ten years ago? Remember how I said that you were an angel?"

Padmé smiled. " Yes."

" Well, I don't think that anymore."

Padmé looked at him in shock. " Huh?"

Anakin stared into Padmé's eyes. " I think you created the moon," he finished.

Padmé looked into his eyes. They were full of…love. 

Both moved a little closer to each other.

" Really?" Padmé said ever so quietly.

" Always," Anakin whispered back and leaned forward until they were a few inches apart.

Both closed their eyes and slowly brought their heads forward until their lips met, softly at first, then more passionate. A few seconds went by and they broke the kiss, but remained close to each other. 

Padmé's thoughts were going as fast as a podrace, but they stopped as she let her emotions take over. When they were kissing Padmé felt a fullness within her. Now, her heart was aching. _Why does my heart hurt? I cannot be in love, I have a planet to be concerned about, I don't have the time for falling in love…perhaps I'm just too scared to admit it._

" Anakin, I think it's time we went back," she said and slowly backed away from him, not looking into his eyes.

One emotion could be used to describe Anakin: hurt. He thought that things were going along just swimmingly. _Maybe she wasn't ready for that yet…POODOO! Leia said that she was a little cautious and I ignored it! Bantha fodder! Although, she DID seem to like that kiss, she sure didn't object it!_

" I'm sorry," Anakin said to Padmé and went back to the house. Padmé just looked longingly at him.

" I'm sorry if I hurt you, Ani," she gently said and went back to the house as well.

********************** Midnight *****************************************

Anakin was having a nice dream where he was getting married and his mother and all his friends were there, smiling at him, even the Council! He was about to lift the veil and see his bride when…*beep beep beep!* 

" Hunh?" was Anakin's groggy reply as a holo pager's incessant beeping woke him from his slumber. Anakin turned it on.

" Anakin!" Leia looked at him frantically.

" Leia!" Anakin's eyes snapped open. " What's the matter?"

" You need to get Padmé out of there now! She's in grave danger! Hurry, Ani before," Leia looked over her shoulder and Anakin heard her activate her lightsaber and suddenly the transmission ended.

" Poodoo! " Anakin silently cursed, for he got the feeling that Leia wasn't fending off some womp rat.

Anakin quickly got dressed and gathered his belongings. _I've got to get Padmé out of here! I can't let her get hurt!_ Anakin frantically thought. Then he took a few deep breaths and used Jedi calming techniques. _Calm, Anakin. You're of no help to her if your mind isn't focused._ Anakin soon was focused and ran to Obi-Wan's room.

" Master!" Anakin hissed. "Get up! There's trouble brewing fast!"

" Anakin?" Obi-Wan sleepily said. Then he jolted awake. " What's the problem?"

********************* Padmé's room **************************************

Padmé Naberrie wasn't having pleasant dreams. She dreamt that there was an enormous six-foot tall monster cloaked in the darkness and felt like it was emitting a radiance of cold and evil. She felt the icy shiver down her back. Then, Leia appeared on the ground and she looked petrified.

" Leia!" Padmé frantically cried out to her. The monster turned to her with its intense yellow-orange eyes full of hatred. Padmé recoiled in fear.

" Padmé! Get out of here!" Leia pleaded. The dark monster looked at her and took its blood red saber and…

Padmé was suddenly jarred awake by Anakin's anxious cries.

" Padmé! Padmé, are you all right?" Anakin shook her shoulders.

Padmé looked up at Anakin with tears in her eyes. " Oh, Anakin, it was so awful!" Padmé sobbed as Anakin held her close.

" It was just a dream," Anakin soothed, using Jedi calming techniques on his love.

" Leia! It…Leia! Anakin…" Padmé stammered.

" Leia sent me a transmission saying we have to leave right away," Anakin explained. He paused for a second.

" And…" Padmé's eyes were full of fear.

" That's all. The transmission was cut."

Padmé gasped. " Oh no, no, no…"she started to cry.

" It'll be all right. We'll talk on the ship. Right now we HAVE to get out of here," Anakin said.

__

This can't be happening…what if my dream was real and… Padmé stopped thinking for Anakin had cupped her face in his strong hands.

" There, there," Anakin gently said as he wiped her tears away. " Leia wouldn't forgive herself if this danger got to you, please, be the strong angel I've always believed in. The stubborn Queen who refused to let her planet die," Anakin touched her cheek.

Padmé nodded as she felt safe at that exact moment with Anakin.

************************ The resort **************************************

The Naboo republic cruiser blasted off into space seconds before a Sith stealth ship landed. A dark figure dressed entirely in black went out and looked across the resort. The creature felt nothing. It stared up into the endless black depths of space where the Naboo cruiser left and growled, its purple tongue lashing out in exasperation. It wanted the girl and he would get her, especially if he had to make anyone suffer.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The Naboo ship ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Padmé sat alone in the depths of the ship. Her mind wandered from thoughts like the assassination threats to Anakin, to her dream, but mostly on the fact that she hoped was true: Leia was alive.

In a few rooms down from Padmé, Anakin patiently waited for Obi-wan to finish his meditation. After a few more minutes, Anakin fidgeted a bit. Padmé was a nervous wreck and he wanted to help her, to tell her some good news about Leia. At first Anakin thought that he should try to contact Leia and Obi-Wan had let him try, but he kept thinking about helping Padmé and was a bit restless so he asked Obi-Wan to try instead.

" Well, master?" Anakin couldn't hold his patience a second longer. Padmé needed him.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and groaned. " I couldn't contact her."

" Maybe she has her mind shield up," Anakin hopefully suggested.

" No. Anakin, I didn't feel her presence at all. It is most likely that…" Obi-Wan trailed off as they knew the possibility of what might have happened.

" Thank you, master," Anakin bowed and went to tell Padmé.

Obi-Wan sighed. _Oh, Force, please let her be all right._

Anakin trudged down to where Padmé was sitting. He deeply resented the fact that he had to tell her that Leia is most likely…_NO! _Anakin furiously shook his head of that thought. _Leia has to be alive! She just may be hurt and she might need our support, not our negative attitudes about her! _Anakin sat down beside Padmé.

Padmé looked up at Anakin. _That's Ani. Always thinking of others. He knew that I need to hear about Leia._

Anakin was taken aback. When he looked into Padmé's eyes, he saw the deep pain of sorrow boring into her heart. He really loathed to tell her the news. He absolutely could not BEAR the fact that she was sad. 

" Angels aren't supposed to be sad," Anakin softly said.

" Ani, tell me the news," Padmé urged.

" We haven't been able to contact her," Anakin ruefully said.

Padmé's heart suddenly was full of pain and she groaned, for the pain felt like physical torment.

Anakin jumped up, surprised by Padmé's sudden pain. It was torture for him to see her like this. " What's wrong?" he asked, desperate to help her.

" Leia…pain…" Padmé sobbed. " She's in pain, Anakin."

__

Master Yoda always said that it was best to take your mind off of distressing things to rid you of your pain, Anakin thought.

" Padmé, tell me about your dream," Anakin asked and gently brought her down to the bench to sit calmly.

" There was a creature, I could feel his darkness, his anger, it felt like an icicle was jabbing me in the chest," Padmé recounted the horrible details of her nightmare. " He was killing Leia, and, and, his eyes…just like the eyes on the evil creature ten years ago," a heart-wrenching sob escaped from her lips.

Anakin stared at Padmé in absolute understanding for the menace they saw was a Sith.

" Oh, Anakin, I feel so scared, " she whimpered.

" You mustn't give into your fear, " Anakin forcefully said and looked her straight in the eye. " Fear is the pivotal point to the dark side. You must think good thoughts, calming thoughts. If," Anakin shuddered at the thought of Leia dead. " If Leia isn't dead, she needs our help and that help is our faith in her, not our fear."

Padmé slowly nodded. Anakin smiled.

" Anakin, can you do something for me?"

" Anything."

" Hold me." 

Anakin stared at her for a second and complied to her wishes. Padmé Naberrie thought of things that made her happy and with Anakin's reassuring arms wrapped around her, her fear evaporated into nothingness. With that, she held onto Anakin tighter, not wanting this serene moment to end.

" Ahem." Obi-Wan cleared his throat. Padmé and Anakin looked at him, a slight blush on their faces, but they didn't let go of each other.

" Where do you want us to head?"

" To Coruscant," Padmé quickly said, not knowing the reason.

Obi-Wan looked at her skeptically, but obeyed her wishes and exited, winking at Anakin.

After several more seconds, Padmé and Anakin broke their embrace. Padmé looked at Anakin with happy eyes.

" I'm glad to see that you're happy again. I don't like it when you're sad," Anakin said and grinned a bit.

" Thanks, Anakin, for everything," Padmé smiled and kissed him on the cheek and went to her quarters.

Anakin felt a blush creep up onto his face and he put his hand to where she had kissed him. He felt a surge of happiness for making her happy. After a few minutes, he went to see Obi-Wan and discuss the future events.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin emit a glowing radiance as he entered Obi-Wan's room quietly so as to not disturb him. Obi-Wan smirked. He himself doubted if there could be a single creature in the entire galaxy that wasn't happier than his friend. _Anakin has the soundest of mind and the deepest of passions. He thinks about Padmé constantly, yet it never interferes with his training or focus. It's like…it makes him even more in tune to the Force. Master Yoda always said that hate and love were the same emotion, flipped. The love is what gives a Jedi his strength and allows him to overcome the power of darkness._

" Master?"

" What is it Anakin?"

" What shall we be doing on Coruscant?"

" Talking with the Council and keeping Senator Padmé safe."

" Um, Master," Anakin nervously fidgeted.

" What?"

" I think that Padmé should talk to the Council about the nightmare she was having about Leia. It seemed like an…an… ominous omen. She, described a Sith, Master."

Obi-Wan sat up. " What makes you think that?"

" She, described the Sith's evil. I…I think she has a special bond with Leia." Anakin finished.

" Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it. We will have to request the advice of the Council on this tomorrow." Obi-Wan stood up and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. " I'm very proud of you Anakin, everyone is, especially Qui-Gon. You've matured and have become a capable Jedi." Obi-Wan smiled. 

Anakin beamed as if he had just beat the Hutts at a game of perfect sabacc. "Thank you, master. I am humbled that you hold me in high regards."

The two friends smiled at each other as the ship blasted away into hyperspace.

********************** The Sith fortress ***********************************

Darth Bane shifted his weight in impatience. He had chosen the name Darth Bane after the lone Sith that had survived their internal Sith quarrel. His master, Darth Sidious did not think that the name suited him. Bane was a very patient Sith and Sidious' apprentice was completely the opposite. He was just like Darth Maul, impatient and egoistical, he liked to toy with his prey. For that, Sidious had to punish him often.

Bane sighed in annoyance. His master purposefully made him wait because he knew that it upset his apprentice. He silently flicked his tongue out in exasperation.

" Why did you not bring back the girl?" Sidious demanded.

" They were somehow warned to my presence. " Bane growled.

" Did you take care of that annoying female?" Sidious loathed having to get rid of such a powerful tool that could have been used for his dark purposes.

" Yes," Bane flashed a gruesome smile that showed all of his yellow, pointed fangs.

" Too bad we had to destroy her. She would have been fun to break, " Sidious evilly cackled. " I was hoping to use my new virus on her. I'd have liked to have used her for getting rid of that troublesome Skywalker."

Darth Bane snarled. " He had potential, until that miserable Darth Maul failed to destroy those Jedi."

" Indeed. That girl won't be able to help her pitiful friends anymore. We will get what we want from Senator Padmé. Through force, if necessary," Sidious had a twisted smile at the last remark, for his apprentice was sure to have fun torturing her soul.

" Yes, master," Darth Bane's tongue came out and licked the air. "They're arriving," he said pointing a clawed hand at the Naboo cruiser landing near the Jedi temple.

" Make sure they are away from the temple, where you can easily overpower them and get here before those wretched Jedi come to help her."

" I won't make the same mistake that Darth Maul made."

" Be sure you don't. Either way, I'll win," Sidious smiled and his poisonous laughter echoed throughout his fortress.

*********************** The next day *************************************

" Anakin, why can't I go in with you now?" Padmé asked in annoyance.

" We have other matters to discuss with the Council first. Just one quick matter, that's all. We'll be ready before you know it," Anakin reassuringly replied.

Padmé shook her head as Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the Council's room.

" Good to see you safe, it is," Master Yoda greeted.

" Master Yoda," Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed in respect.

" What news is there about Qui-Gon and Luke?" Obi-Wan inquired.

" Masters Qui-Gon and Luke have more pressing matters on Dantooine and won't arrive here until a few more days," Mace Windu replied.

" Master Yoda, what can you see about Leia?" Anakin asked.

" Mmmm," Yoda furrowed his brows in concentration. " Hard to see Leia, it is. Feel nothing from her, can I. See the future, I cannot. Clouded with heavy darkness it is," Yoda looked up at Anakin. " Send in your friend now, for it is time we discussed her dream."

The door slid open and Padmé entered. She bowed to Yoda and stood next to Anakin. Yoda took note of this and smiled. Mace just frowned.

" You said you had a, disturbing dream about Leia last night around the time she sent the transmission to Anakin. What makes you think that what you dreamed about could possibly have truth to it? You have no Jedi qualities," Mace knitted his eyebrows.

Padmé stared at the Council in shock. _Are they all this arrogant and rude?_

" Tell us how you felt during this dream," Yoda requested, making the Council stare at him in shock.

" I, felt pain- Leia's pain, and I felt…" Padmé paused.

" On you must go," Yoda urged.

" I felt darkness, pure hate- the feeling I had when I saw that evil man ten years ago at Naboo," Padmé struggled to keep from shivering.

Anakin looked her way and offered her a reassuring nod. Padmé felt a whole lot better.

" What do you think of this, Master Yoda?" Padmé questioned.

" Hard to see, the dark side is," Yoda pondered out loud. " How you could feel such a strong connection to Master Leia is an enigma to me, it is. It feels stronger than a Master Padawan relationship. It runs deeper than the lines of friendship. Care about Master Leia, do you not?"

" Yes, I do." Padmé nodded.

" Master Yoda, do you think that you could establish a link with Leia through Padmé?" Anakin eagerly asked.

" I'm afraid not, Anakin," Mace shook his head. " This kind of bond, only Padmé could link with. It blocks others from interfering."

" Master Yoda, could you try and see into the future again?" Obi-Wan inquired.

As Yoda was looking into the future, Padmé looked at Anakin. She fervently hoped that the Council could help.

" The clouds, cleared have they, but not much," Yoda slowly opened his eyes. " I feel the light side struggling against the overwhelming dark side. Afraid am I, that the Sith are involved with the assassination attempts on your life," he nodded to Padmé, " and on the disappearance of Leia." Yoda's ears drooped.

Obi-Wan stiffened. There wasn't much good that would come out of this involvement with the Sith.

" Master Yoda, is there any danger towards Naboo?" Padmé asked.

" Danger towards your planet there is not, only to yourself."

" Can you see what the Sith want with Padmé?" Anakin requested.

" Hmmmm… want with her, I do not know. But whatever it is, they are sure to use it for their dark purposes. Anakin," Master Yoda said.

" Yes, Master?"

" I want you to be near the Senator at all times. The Sith are sure to know that you are here and they are anticipating for the right moment to strike."

" As you wish, Master." Anakin bowed, secretly enlightened to be chosen as her protector. " I won't let you down."

Padmé looked at Anakin. _Did I see a smile creep over his face?_

" Master Kenobi," Mace said. " We want you to stay here and meditate with us until we find out the intentions of the Sith."

" As you wish," Obi-Wan bowed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Down by the hangars ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Anakin gawked at the sight before him. Padmé was basking in the sun's radiance. She was absolutely stunning. _She's more than beauty, she's kind and gentle and caring, and I guess, stubborn._ Anakin smirked at the last thought. He loved everything about her.

Padmé was having an extremely difficult time trying not to think of the handsome man who was intensely staring at her. She felt more at ease, now that her planet wasn't in danger. Something was bothering her, though and she knew that Anakin could help her solve it.

" Anakin? Could you help me with something?"

" Name it." Anakin broke into a delightful smile.

Padmé stared at him for a moment. " Will you teach me how to contact Leia?"

Anakin had to think for a moment. How in the name of Force was he going to teach her the mental communication?

" Hello? Padmé Naberrie to Anakin Skywalker? Do you read me?" Padmé goofily smirked as she waved a hand in front of Anakin's face.

" You have yet to learn the art of patience," Anakin said.

" I have. I just wanted to know if you weren't spacing out on me. You looked like you were in a trance."

" I was just thinking of how I could teach you to do this," Anakin replied.

" Well, don't hold out on me," Padmé grinned.

" Let's see if we can communicate. That will be the sign that you can contact Leia."

Anakin took Padmé's hands in his. " Concentrate very hard and focus your thoughts on sending me a message."

Padmé closed her eyes. She thought of how she wanted to connect. She believed that she wanted to feel Anakin, be him. She felt like she was inside his mind. He was there, smiling, waiting for her to speak. _Hi, Ani._

Anakin heard her voice. Melodic, the beautiful vibration that sounded like the most wonderful thing that he had ever heard. _Hi, Ami. When's dinner?_

Padmé started laughing as hard as she could without falling over. Anakin opened his eyes and smiled at her.

" Anakin Skywalker, how can you think of food at times like this? Just like Leia…" Padmé finished, her voice trailing off.

" Yeah. Did she ever tell you about the 22nd suitor she warded off from you?" Anakin tried to focus her thoughts on something good.

" No, what dastardly thing did she do to him?" Padmé curiously asked.

" She told him that you had a hydrospanner under your bed and that you were very aggressive! One finger, and POW!" Anakin bawled with laughter.

" She comes up with the wildest tales!" Padmé joined in his laughter.

" Once, she told me, that she told a prince that you like to bite! " Anakin snickered.

" Did she tell you that when your ship was coming to Naboo, she told Bail Organa that the Senate AND the Jedi Council had ear infections!?" Padmé burst.

" No way!" Anakin practically fell over.

After awhile, their laughter simmered.

" I'd forgotten how fun it is to be with you," Padmé confidently said.

" Yeah," Anakin softly replied. He brushed a rogue hair out of Padmé's face. A jolt of electricity shot through both of them. Padmé pulled down ever so slightly on Anakin's tunic.

Just then, the elevator beeped. The pair sighed in annoyance.

" Probably Obi-Wan," Anakin said. They turned to the elevator.

When the door opened, it wasn't Obi-Wan who was standing there.

" Anakin!" Padmé gasped and stepped behind in Anakin in fright. Anakin himself felt the eerie aura glowing from the black figure.

**************************** The temple ********************************* 

At the Jedi temple, Yoda opened his eyes from his meditation. " A disturbance in the Force, I feel. The Sith have revealed themselves."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The hangar ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Anakin could feel the dark side of the force chilling his blood. Padmé recoiled in terror.

" Ani, this is the creature from my dream," Padmé whispered.

The dark figure laughed venomously. " Foolish one, there is no escaping the dark side," his raspy voice sent chills down their spines.

" Padmé don't get near him. I'll handle him," Anakin said as he ignited his lightsaber.

" Be careful, Ani," Padmé warned and stepped a few feet behind him.

" Do you honestly think that you can beat me? Your friend sure did a lousy job," the vile creature hissed.

Anakin could feel Padmé cringe for it was this creature that had harmed Leia.

The Sith lord took off his cape. His blood red face had horns in the front with braided black hair that fell to the middle of his back. He had black hands with yellow claws and he wore a black tunic. The thing that sent the most chills down his spine was his face. He had burning yellow eyes, a huge jaw with razor sharp yellow teeth, and a long, purple tongue, which he flicked menacingly at them.

__

Well, he gets my vote for the ugliest Sith, Anakin thought as he connected with the Force and allowed it to take control over his body and actions.

Darth Bane could not hold his excitement and lust for blood as he ignited his blood-red lightsaber. He wanted to make this impudent little Jedi suffer.

Anakin twirled his saber and ran forward and attacked the diabolical Sith. He just smiled evilly and blocked Anakin's blow with one hand. Anakin narrowed his eyes. The Sith looked as if he was enjoying a dark day, destroying things. Anakin looked back at Padmé and attacked the Sith with more exuberance. 

Darth Bane was taken aback by this Jedi's tenacity. He felt the Jedi's power increase when he looked at the girl. Bane flicked his vile tongue at Anakin and disappeared into the darkness.

Anakin looked around, confused. _Poodoo!_ He cursed in Huttese. _If he disappeared, where in the Force could he be? I must concentrate and find his presence before…_ "Padmé!" 

Padmé stared at Anakin, wondering why he shouted her name. Then, she felt the icy breath creep down her spine. All that came after that was blackness…

Anakin watched in despair as Darth Bane knocked Padmé out and picked her up. Enraged at himself, Anakin fervently had to fight his anger and he turned it into energy as he ran after Darth Bane who was insanely cackling, sending a disturbing tingle down Anakin's spine.

Bane looked behind him. _Good, that foolish Jedi is following me._ He smiled wickedly and jumped down the hangar into an empty warehouse building.

Anakin saw Bane slip into a warehouse with Padmé. A small force inside him told him to run and come back later with the Jedi Council, but Anakin violently shook that thought out of his mind. _No! I won't abandon Padmé! I promised her that I would protect her and that's what I'm going to do! _Anakin thought and stealthily made his way around the warehouse, homing in on Padmé's presence. He looked around cautiously for the Sith. Then he found the door that was blocking his way to Padmé. He used the Force and the door opened with a deafening bang.

Padmé slipped into consciousness as she heard the warehouse doors open. She was overwhelmingly glad to see Anakin. She was about to call to him when… " Ani! Behind you!" Padmé screamed, but it was too late.

Anakin twirled around but the Sith had knocked his lightsaber out of his grasp. Darth Bane then struck his jagged claws into Anakin's chest and basked in the evil pleasure when Anakin screamed. He looked at Padmé who looked as if she was living in an absolute nightmare.

Anakin felt the rushing pain as the Sith dug his claws deeper into his chest. _He's sapping the Force energy out of me…_Anakin realized. _I have to stop him before he kills me! _Anakin slammed his right leg forcefully into the Sith's stomach, forcing him to release his death grip. Anakin lost consciousness.

Darth Bane cursed. How had that infuriating Jedi gotten him? No matter. He had sucked the Force energy out of him so he couldn't fight anymore. Bane snarled. He was going to make that boy pay, and the best way to do that was to make him suffer and to do that, he had to hurt the one he loved most. Bane's tongue lashed out in anticipation.

************************** The temple ***********************************

" The dark has defeated the light. Lost them, we have," Yoda drooped his ears in sorrow.

Obi-Wan silently cursed himself. The Sith was too powerful. Anakin had kept him at bay for quite some time and that was remarkable, but not enough.

" Find them, we must." Yoda said and wearily got up.

*********************** The warehouse ***********************************

Anakin slowly regained consciousness. He was bolted to a table and Padmé was strapped to a chair. Anakin closed his eyes and fought back his tears. _I've let everyone I care about down, and they have to pay the price._

" Ani? It's not your fault."

Anakin stared at Padmé, dumbfounded. " What do you mean?"

" You tried your best, you did everything that the Jedi have taught you. He was just, too powerful," Padmé said.

" But I let you down."

" You are only letting yourself down if you keep thinking that."

" I'm sorry," Anakin couldn't hold his tears any longer.

" It's okay, Ani. Please don't cry," Padmé quietly said.

Anakin nodded and stopped crying. Darth Bane came into the room, twirling Anakin's lightsaber in his evil hand. He then threw Anakin's lightsaber across the room.

Padmé gulped. She wasn't about to show this creature that she was scared.

" What do you want with her?" Anakin demanded.

Bane bore his vicious eyes into Anakin's. " Since I'm going to kill you, I don't see why I shouldn't tell you. My master wants her abilities."

" What abilities?"

" She has the power to give birth to strong Force-bearing children. My master wants their power to help take over the galaxy."

Padmé took a sharp intake of breath. That's why they wanted her. Those weren't assassination attempts, they were going to kidnap her.

Darth Bane sneered at Anakin. Then he leaned over Padmé and stuck his tongue out. Anakin glared at him and Padmé cringed in horror. His tongue was inches away when suddenly, Bane realized he couldn't move. He tried to move, but it felt like there was a sudden iron-grip holding him, and it was getting tighter. Bane was suddenly lifted into the air and was propelled into the wall, shattering his ribs. He howled in pain.

Leia Skywalker's right arm was pointing to the wall where Bane lay.

" Leia!" Anakin and Padmé exclaimed.

Leia was ragged looking. She looked like she had been in a brawl with the forces of nature. Her Jedi robes were ripped in various places, and blood was seeping out of a huge cut on her left arm. She seemed like she hadn't had anything to eat and that she hadn't slept in days, but she seemed unfazed. She looked menacingly at the Sith.

" I thought I killed you!" Bane cried.

" I guess that you forgot when you pushed me off the landing platform that Endor is covered with trees."

" How did you find me?"

" You failed to mask your presence," Leia stated.

Anakin struggled to get out of his binds, but he was weakened by his lack of the Force.

Leia stared at him. " First, you lick me, then you hurl me into some trees where I had to fend off hungry wildlife, but, now, you have gone too far," Leia advanced to where Bane was immobilized. " You've crossed the line. Time to stop your evil," and with that, Leia's lightsaber shot out from under her tunic and into Bane's chest. He uttered a painful moan as his life slipped away from him.

" Bad Sith," Leia reprimanded and walked away from him. 

Suddenly, from the top of the building, a bolt of blue lightning shot down and struck Leia, throwing her down to the floor in pain.

" Leia! Are you okay?" Padmé asked.

" Yeah, that felt weird," Leia stopped talking as another lightning bolt struck Darth Bane, electrifying his body. Then, he moved a hand that sent Leia flying into a nearby wall.

Leia moaned. _How in the name of force did that wicked creature come back to life?_ Leia didn't have time to answer her question for Darth Bane propelled her into another wall, next to Padmé, leaving Leia's lightsaber lying on the ground.

Darth Bane felt the raw power surging through him. The girl had stopped moving and Bane advanced on his prey, he had to bring her back for his master.

Leia Skywalker felt like the energy had just been forever drained from her body. She was just about to become unconscious when…_LEIA!_ Padmé's voice screamed in her head. _Get up, Leia before the Sith wins!_ Leia's eyes snapped open to see Darth Bane hovering over her mother. Leia felt a strange burning in her chest and she got up and charged into Bane, throwing him away from her mother.

Bane was outraged that this…*girl* had beaten him again. He violently lifted his hand and sent Leia towards another wall. However, Leia anticipated this and she felt her body connect with the Force and she landed on the wall with both her feet and grabbed her lightsaber and launched herself towards Bane. Bane barely had his lightsaber up in enough time to block the Jedi's frenzied attack.

Leia felt the Force flowing throughout her and her energy found itself and she started dealing lightning quick attacks at Bane who just managed to block them. Bane didn't have time for offense. He had to concentrate on making sure he didn't make a foolish move. This Jedi's power was incredible. He had felt the same power from the Jedi he had previously fought.

Anakin and Padmé stared at Leia in shock as she became a green and brown blur, never letting the Sith have time to think. Anakin suddenly felt a surge of power as he felt the Force slowly return to his body. A few more minutes and he'd be out of his bind to help Leia and free Padmé…

Leia heard the Force whispering in her ear that Anakin would be ready to help her in a few minutes. She was glad, for the Sith was beginning to speed up again, and that was exactly what she didn't need at this moment. She blocked his one attack from behind her back and swung her leg into his side, just like Anakin did, and brought her lightsaber into Bane's stomach. She grinned as she thought she had won.

Bane felt the searing pain of the lightsaber in his stomach, but he wasn't about to give up on his master so easily. He used a surplus of energy and used the Force to send a surprised Leia crashing into a wall across the building. He sneered. Did she really think that she could beat the powers of darkness with her pathetic light?

Padmé gasped as Leia hit the wall with a horrible wham and fell to the floor with a thud. Leia barely lifted her head as Darth Bane strode over to her. Padmé saw a huge drill directly behind Bane. " Ani," she whispered. 

" What?" Anakin said as he eased quietly out of his binds.

" See that drill?"

Bane smiled triumphantly as he saw the weakened Jedi before him. Yet again, the dark side had beaten the light to a pulp. His master would be proud of him. Bane lifted his lightsaber…

Leia looked at Bane as a huge ragged drill shot through his back and came inches away from her face, splattering Bane's blood all over. She looked at the surprised look on Bane's face before she forced herself to get up.

Anakin felt relieved that the Sith was gone and proud that Padmé had thought of that drill. He untied her and they went over to where Leia was shakily standing.

Padmé sighed as she knew the Sith wouldn't come back to life again, but her joy was cut short as an illuminous red glow enveloped Leia.

Leia felt little pinpricks poking her all over her body as they entered her. She felt a little dizzy, and that's when the red light surrounding her slowly went away.

Anakin strangely felt an evil presence in the room, but it seemed to slowly die away as Leia glowed her Force color to banish it.

Padmé ran and helped Leia stand up. " Are you all right?" she asked as she looked over Leia. Her tunic was torn in a few more places, she was even bloodier than before and she looked as if she had just flirted with death.

" You know," Leia coughed a bit. " We could have really used that hydrospanner of yours today."

Padmé gave her a big smile. Her friend was going to be all right.

********************* The temple ****************************************

" The darkness, banished by the light, it has," Yoda smiled.

Obi-Wan beamed with pride as he knew that Anakin had helped greatly to defeat the Sith.

" Changes there will be," Yoda said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The temple, five hours later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Bestow upon you, the level of Jedi knight, the council has. No longer a Padawan are you, master Skywalker," Yoda finished his speech.

Coming up from his bow, Anakin beamed with pride. One of the two things he wanted most have been accomplished. From the holo-projection, Qui-Gon and Luke looked at him with pride, as well as Obi-Wan. Leia, battered as she was, attended, and in surprisingly well health. She gave him a smile of pride, and then Padmé just beamed with radiance.

Padmé looked at Anakin with pride. _My hero, Anakin._

" Master Anakin, stay here you must, while the others are dismissed."

Anakin wondered what cryptic reason master Yoda had kept him around for.

" Puzzled, are you?" Yoda asked of Anakin.

" Yes, Master."

" To tell you, I am, a very important thing. Power for the Jedi comes not from fear and hate, as the dark side. Power for the light is love.Hold back on your feelings, you must not. Give you power it has, and exception it has made for you," Yoda said.

Anakin smiled. Nothing was holding him back now. " Thank you, Master."

" Vacation is due for three hard-working Jedi, no?" Yoda said.

" Thank you master." A gratified Anakin replied and left the Council.

" Do you think that it is wise to let him let loose with love?" Mace questioned.

" Give him power it does, keep him away from the dark side, it has and shall continue," Yoda wisely responded. " It is love that overcomes the darkness."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The docking bay ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Padmé sighed. She knew now that Anakin was a Jedi, he probably had some mission to go off on, as well as Obi-Wan and Leia.

" I'm too old for these kind of missions," Leia complained. " I thought I had a tough enough job keeping those suitor's roving hands away from you, but no, Master Yoda says, must comply with the rules of Jedi. Harumph. If I keep complying I'm going to have to have a stick like Master Yoda," Leia sighed.

Padmé and Obi-Wan laughed heartily. If Leia's sarcasm returned, all is well.

" Has the party started without me?"

Padmé turned around to see Anakin striding towards her. " Ani, what are you doing here?"

" Master Yoda said that we get a vacation!" Anakin joyfully announced.

" Ah, it'll be nice to relax and meditate for a bit," Obi-Wan blissfully sighed.

" If I had my stick, I'd be waving it around!" Leia laughed.

" So, you're going back to Naboo," Padmé stared at Anakin.

" Yeah," Anakin said and he stared back at his angel.

" Hey, could you two at least get on the ship before you do anything?" Obi-Wan said as Leia snickered and Anakin and Padmé blushed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hyperspace ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Anakin stood outside of Padmé's door, trying in vain to get enough air to slow his pulse. _Okay, Anakin. Breathe. You can do this,_ Anakin reassured himself as he knocked on her door.

Padmé looked up from the book she was reading. _Who could that be at the door? Maybe it's Anakin…_Padmé thought as she answered the door.

" Hi, Padmé!" Anakin's enthusiastic face greeted her.

" Hi. Do you want to come in?" Padmé hesitated.

" Don't mind if I do," Anakin said and stepped in.

Padmé looked up at Anakin. " It's weird having you be so…"

" Dashing? Handsome? Stunning?" Anakin heartily suggested.

Padmé blushed. " So tall."

" Sorry," Anakin said, a bit embarrassed.

" That's okay," Padmé reached up and tugged lightly on his braid. " Aren't you going to cut this off?"

Anakin reached up and put his hand on Padmé's. " Soon."

Padmé felt a little nervous. Anakin sighed and let go of her hand. " Maybe I should go," he said and headed for the door.

Padmé turned away and silently cursed herself for being such a coward.

" Uh, Padmé? Did you lock the door?"

" No," a perplexed Padmé answered. " Why?"

" It won't open," Anakin said and tried to open it again.

They both looked at each and other and blushed. " Leia," they said in unison.

" I guess I'm stuck in here until she lets me out," Anakin said and sat down on the bed next to Padmé. " Hey, you look stressed," he said with concern.

" Yeah, it's not everyday I get abducted by a Sith, Leia practically dies, and you become a Jedi," she sarcastically replied.

" Would you, uh," Anakin flushed, " Like me to rub your back? You're all tense."

" I would like that, thank you," Padmé blushed as Anakin started to gently rub her neck.

Anakin gulped. He hoped he wasn't scaring Padmé out of her wits.

Padmé bit her lip. The massage felt so relaxing, she just closed her eyes and thought that she was in a peaceful garden. _Hey, what am I doing? Anakin and I, alone in my room and him rubbing my back? What's wrong with this picture? _Padmé's doubt nagged at her.

" That's enough Ani," Padmé said. " I have to go shower," she said and went to the bathroom.

Anakin stared at Padmé, confused. _Is she scared?_

Once Padmé shut the door, she leaned against it and slowly fell to the ground, crying. _What is wrong with me? I must find out what's wrong! I can't be scared of Anakin. I must be afraid to say something…_Padmé closed her eyes and remembered her first suitor.

( Flashback)

__

" Wow, Leia, that guy was, er, flattering."

" Are you considering MARRYING him?"

" Maybe. I don't know. Sio Bibble says it would help Naboo if I did."

" Don't listen to anyone. Listen to your heart, let it control your actions. It's always right and will lead you down the right path."

( End of flashback )

Padmé wiped her tears away. She knew what she had to do.

__

It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way about me, Anakin sadly thought as he toyed with his braid. _I'll just tell her that I love her and nothing's going to change that…_Anakin sighed and looked up as Padmé came out of the bathroom.

" That was an awfully short shower. Didn't hear the water or anything," Anakin said.

" I decided I didn't need one."

" I have to tell you something, Ami," Anakin said and stood up next to her. He looked straight into her eyes. " I've always loved you and I completely understand if you don't feel the same way," he said and quickly averted his gaze.

" Anakin," Padmé said and took his hand. " I understand you and I must say…"

Anakin struggled to hold back his tears.

" I love you too."

Anakin looked at Padmé in shock. She was smiling at him. "Really?"

" Yes," Padmé beamed. Anakin put his hand on her cheek.

" I thought you didn't feel that way about me," Anakin could hardly contain his excitement. " Would it be all right if I kissed you?"

" Anakin, you really don't have to ask!" Padmé laughed and pulled down on Anakin's tunic and brought his lips to hers. The nagging emptiness in her heart suddenly disappeared.

After they broke the kiss, Anakin took her into his arms and held her close. Then he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. " You don't have the eyes of a human."

" Really? What kind of eyes do I have?" Padmé looked into Anakin's sky blue eyes.

His gaze was intense as he looked into her fiery eyes. " Angel's eyes."

End of Part one


	2. Sith's Revenge

Angel's Eyes

Part two:

Sith's revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of "Star Wars" nor anything associated with it. Sorry for the short chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where we left off ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" As much as I hate to break up your sappy happy love time, we have issues up here in the cockpit that demand your attention," Leia's voice drifted over the ship.

Anakin and Padmé let go of each other.

" What do you suppose is going on?" Padmé said to Anakin as they walked towards the cockpit.

" I don't know. Although, I did feel a small tremor in the Force," he whispered the last part.

Leia turned to see her parents come into the cockpit. Anakin and Padmé gaped at the sight outside of the ship.

" This is the problem," Obi-Wan said.

Their ship was being pulled back to Coruscant by an unknown tractor beam.

" How could there be a tractor beam strong enough to pull this ship back down the planet?" Padmé said.

" That isn't an ordinary tractor beam," Obi-Wan gravely replied. " It's powered by a Sith."

" A Sith!? Why would they want to see us?" Anakin skeptically quipped.

" They can't possibly stand up to three Jedi. One of them has already been killed," Padmé reasoned. 

" Odds don't matter to a Sith. Perhaps they want their revenge," Obi-Wan suggested.

Leia stared out the window as they drew closer to the planet, towards a landing platform. " The question is, to whom is their revenge directed towards?" 

Padmé looked worriedly at Leia. " This is one of the Chancellor's landing platforms," she said as they ship landed. " Why are we landing here, if a Sith wants us?"

Obi-Wan stood up. " A tremor in the Force!" he yelled as the ship went black.

Anakin reached for Padmé's hand. Leia felt a sudden icy chill wind it's way over her body as her eyelids drooped and she fainted.

" Foolish Jedi!" a venomous voice echoed throughout the ship.

Anakin stepped in front of Padmé and ignited his lightsaber as well as Obi-Wan. " Come out from where you're hiding and face us, Sith!" he spat.

" You are a foolish one, Skywalker," the man's voice dripped with evil. " It's not you I'm after," and he cackled as Anakin felt a sudden wave of dizziness as he deactivated his lightsaber. The room spun in circles and he felt deathly tired. All that came after that was darkness.

************************ Where Leia is ***********************************

__

Ugh. I feel like I've been run over by a herd of banthas, Leia groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. " Huh?" She looked around in surprise to her surroundings. _In the name of Force,_ she was in a gigantic room with slick black walls and shiny silver devices glittered in the distance. Over in the far corner was a small door, which she presumed to be a bedroom of some sorts. She heard a soft whir and swiveled around to see an old looking device- one of those old elevators, she concluded.

Sidious looked at Leia as soon as the door opened. She was sitting where he had left her on the floor.

" Chancellor," Leia sarcastically bowed her head towards Sidious.

Sidious' eyes contracted and he shot Leia with lightning. He smiled wickedly at her scream. " Never call me anything but Master and never make fun of me."

Leia gasped for air. This wasn't going to be a walk on Alderann that was for sure.

" I'll never call you master," Leia viciously said and narrowed her eyes.

" But you will, you will," Sidious grinned as Leia felt herself slip out of consciousness.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The ship ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Obi-Wan moaned as he got up. _I was tired, but I didn't expect I'd fall asleep by the Sith, _he grunted as he felt for the Sith's presence. None. He sighed. Obi-Wan glanced curiously around the cockpit. Anakin was sprawled on the floor next to Padmé, but Leia was nowhere in sight. _We're in hyperspace,_ he suddenly realized. He checked the navicomputer and saw that they were heading for Naboo.

Padmé painstakingly opened her eyes. _What happened? All I remember is the Chancellor's platform and that evil voice,_ she shivered.

Anakin groaned. _I must have hit my head hard, _he thought as he rubbed the back of his skull.

" Where's Leia?" Anakin asked as got up and then helped his love up too.

" I don't know," Obi-Wan answered.

Padmé's eyes widened in shock. " Do you think that Sith took her?"

" I bet he did!" Anakin growled. " He had reason to hate her, and then there was that red glow around her down on Coruscant…"

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows. _How come I get a bad feeling about that red glow…_

" What if she's dead?" Padmé cried as Anakin put his arm around her.

" I don't know if she's dead," Obi-Wan said.

" Maybe," Padmé rationalized. " That the Sith wanted to use her for something."

" Either way, we're going to have to find her, and quick. Who knows what that Sith will do to her." Anakin said as he looked at the stars passing by at brilliant speeds.

******************** Sith Fortress ***************************************

__

What am I doing here? Leia thought. She was running through the forest when suddenly, gigantic unrecognizable beasts with hideous fangs leaped at her. _Got to defend myself, _she thought as she activated her ligthsaber and sliced down all five of the creatures.

Leia curiously looked at her lightsaber. _When did I get a red saber??_ Then she gasped as the irregularly shaped beasts took the forms of Padmé, Anakin, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Luke.

" Oh no! What have I done?" Leia screamed.

" They attacked you, they don't care about you," a voice soothed. " I am the only one you can trust. I am your master," Sidious stepped out of the shadows.

" No," Leia said.

Leia jumped up out of her bed. Sidious was close by. " You wicked, vile creature!" she yelled and leapt at him. 

Sidious growled with impatience as he shot a lightning bolt at Leia again. " You cannot defeat me with Jedi powers," he sneered. " Your friends will betray you. You can't trust them."

" You're lying! Your darkness won't seduce me!" Leia said as Sidious shocked her again, rendering her unconscious.

Darth Sidious sighed as he got up and injected Leia with another dose of his formula for evil. Soon, she will belong to him. Soon. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Naboo: 24 hours later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Padmé bit her lip as Obi-Wan talked to Master Yoda.

" You all right?" Anakin gently asked.

" Yeah, I am, but I'm worried about Leia."

" So am I. The Sith have really been picking on her lately."

" You're telling me! Who knows what devious scheme the Sith have in mind," Padmé trailed off as Obi-Wan came over to them.

" Master Yoda says that the council has just recently discovered a possible Sith fortress. Leia *could* be there. He said that there is great danger in going after her."

" Why?" Anakin simply asked.

" Nothing good ever happens when two Jedi and a senator storm a Sith fortress," Obi-Wan solemnly answered Anakin's question.

" We don't have any time to spare!" Padmé said and ran towards the docking bay.

Obi-Wan and Anakin stared at Padmé's retreating form. 

" Why do you suppose she is so exuberant to charge into a Sith fortress?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. " Do she not realize the danger?"

" She fully comprehends the danger," Anakin said. " The reason she goes with such force is courage. There's something special between them that we do not fully discern, and whatever that bond is, it is sure powerful." Anakin quietly said.

**************************** Sith fortress again ****************************

" Your friends, they did not come to rescue you. They have forgotten you, abandoned you- I have not."

" They have just been delayed," Leia bitterly said.

Darth Sidious narrowed his eyes. _This one has a tremendous temper, and quite stubborn._ " Give in to your anger; they left you! Feel the anger, be it, and it will give you all the power you can ever want!"

" No, no, no," tears ran down Leia's cheeks.

Darth Sidious looked at Leia, grinning as he saw he her sob. " Now, then, my apprentice, what is fear?"

" My enemy! Love is I! Love is who I am!" Leia cried.

" NO! HATE is your life! Hate is your existence!" Sidious yelled and shot lightning at Leia again.

" No! Love and friendship will always be stronger!"

" Friendship- ha! Another person that uses you for their advantage! Love- Always ends up stabbing you in the back with its pain!"

" That's not true!" Leia shook her head.

" Of course it is! *I* am the only one you can trust. I am your master."

" Never!"

Sidious growled as he sent several more electric bolts through Leia. He sneered at her as she passed out. He took a syringe and injected it into her. _Soon, my virus will have taken full control of her body and she will get rid of Skywalker and get the senator for me,_ Sidious thought. _After Skywalker is gone, I can start my Empire. _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The Nubian cruiser, yet again ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Anakin sat down next to Padmé. He gulped. _Oh, Force, please help me! _Anakin looked to Padmé and took her hand.

" You know, Padmé, that going into that Sith fortress is really like a suicide mission," he averted his eyes.

" Yes, Anakin," Padmé tried to discern Anakin's intentions, but she couldn't look into his eyes.

" Things might happen and you know I love more than anything, and what I'm trying to say is," Anakin looked straight into Padmé's eyes. " Will you marry me?"

Needless to say, Padmé was a little shocked. Her eyes widened. _Marriage? I love Ani, but, marriage? Although, something tells me to say…_

" Absolutely," Padmé fiercely nodded her head.

" Really? Oh, wizards!" Anakin turned into a gleeful child once more and picked Padmé up and twirled her around.

Just outside the door, Obi-Wan smirked and shook his head. _Anakin always liked things to move at a fast pace. Master Yoda's vision came true._

************************** Sith fortress ***********************************

" Now, then, my warrior, what is fear?" Sidious asked of his apprentice who was cloaked in black.

" Fear is my ally," the figure said.

" What is friendship?"

" A pitiful excuse that the light side has to power them," the figure said in a female voice.

" What is anger?"

" Anger is my life, my passion, and my strength," the girl flashed her white teeth in an evil grin.

" What is *love?" Sidious cringed at the thought of that word.

" Love is my sworn enemy," Sidious' apprentice looked at him, her yellow eyes ablaze.

" Well, done, my apprentice. Now, you will go and destroy Skywalker and bring the Senator to me. After that, I can start my clone factories and my Empire shall begin," Sidious explained.

" Will I be able to beat all the Jedi?"

" Yes, I have foreseen it, Leia."

[ Author's note: Oh, dear…]

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Landing platform right outside of the fortress ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Be on your guard," Obi-Wan cautioned as the trio ascended to the top of the building.

Padmé fervently rubbed her arms, trying to warm up. Ever since she saw this place, goosebumps appeared all over her arms and she could not get the picture of the Sith apprentice she saw a few days ago out of her mind, nor the icy cold feeling that chilled her bones.

The door opened to the floor and the threesome jumped out, ready to battle.

" Hahahahahahaha," a cackling laugh echoed throughout the humongous throne room.

Padmé stared in shock at the Sith master seated upon a throne. " Palpatine!"

" Yes, Senator, it is the Chancellor as well as the Sith Master," he grinned maliciously.

" What have you done to Leia?" Anakin demanded.

" See for yourself," was Sidious' curt reply.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, draped in a flowing black robe. Apprentice to Darth Sidious' the humanoid lifted their head to reveal…

" Leia!" Padmé yelled.

Leia narrowed her eyes, no longer the intense brown as her mothers, but now a fiery reddish- yellow.

" Come on, Leia! What are you standing there for? Come here," Anakin said.

" No, Jedi," Leia spat out at Anakin. " I only obey my Master."

Anakin looked at her in disbelief and tears formed in Padmé's eyes. _She can't be evil, she can't…_

" Leia," Obi-Wan stepped forward.

Leia's arm shot out from under her robes and sent a powerful blast of the Force into Obi-Wan, rendering him unconscious.

" Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried and turned angrily to Leia. " How could you do that to your friend?' he demanded.

Leia's eyes softened a small bit at the word friend.

" Get him, my apprentice!" Sidious' commanded. " I must get the Senator!"

Leia shook her head and the darkness returned to her eyes. " Yes Master," she said as she ignited her still green lightsaber. 

Anakin also activated his lightsaber and stepped towards Leia.

" I don't want to fight you, but it seems that I have to knock some sense into you!"

Leia grinned evilly. " As you wish, Jedi."

Anakin twirled his saber and ran towards Leia and swung at her head. Or, where her head was. Leia had anticipated his move and ducked, sending her leg jamming into his stomach.

" Ooof!" Anakin grunted and looked up in enough time to see the Sidious shock him with a bolt of lightning. He heard Padmé's scream as his eyelids slowly closed.

Leia stared hard at Anakin as she heard Padmé scream. She rapidly blinked several times before looking towards the senator.

" Anakin!" Padmé screamed and started to move towards him but Palpatine used the dark side of the Force to send her hurtling across the room. 

" Take care of the good Senator while I get this young Knight into a cell while my guards deal with Kenobi."

" Yes, Master," Leia bowed as her "master" retreated with Anakin's body floating after him.

Leia looked over at Padmé and she felt a small pang in her chest for which she had no explanation. She walked over and stood above Amidala.

" How could you do this, Leia? Why did you hurt your friends?" Padmé asked.

" I have no friends!" Leia yelled. " Only my master!"

" What did he do to my friend?"

Leia shot her a sidelong glance and caught a sheen of tears. Padmé noticed that Leia got a confused look on her face and she wiped away her tears.

" Come on, Leia! Come back to Light side of the Force!" Padmé pleaded.

" Why?" Leia snapped. " So everyone can betray and abandon me?"

" Because we love you."

Leia's eyes went wide. _Love. That word again. Whenever I hear that word, I feel some kind of a warm breeze. Why do I feel that way? _" Nobody loves me," she quietly said.

" That's not true," Padmé whispered. " I love you."

Leia was perplexed. _Why would someone like her love me?_ Padmé looked Leia straight in the eyes and saw a quick flash of her warm brown orbs for a split second. Then she felt awfully dizzy and fainted.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Leia almost let Padmé drop to the floor. 

" Don't listen to her, my apprentice," Sidious commanded. " She is only trying to confuse you to let her get away. Now, bring her to my quarters and keep an eye on Skywalker."

" Yes, Master," Leia replied and carried Padmé gently to his quarters. Sidious frowned for he saw her yellow eyes mixed with a touch of fire brown.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Our poor Obi-Wan! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Obi-Wan felt his body move up and down like the waves of an ocean. _Where am I? The last thing I remember is the mixed emotions in Leia, and a virus…_he snapped his eyes open. A couple Imperial guards on a rough path were carrying him. Obi-Wan struggled to get up, but he was trapped in binds.

The soldiers were laughing when a purple blade jutted through one of the men's stomachs, thus, causing him to drop Obi-Wan like a sack of bricks.

" OW!" Obi-Wan cried as he hit the floor. He looked up to see Master Windu and Yoda push the guards over the edge of a cliff.

" You made quick work," Obi-Wan noted.

" Move fast we must, for now danger there is. Stop the Sith we must, before his plan goes into action," Yoda said as he helped get the bindings off of Obi-Wan.

" What is this plan?" Obi-Wan asked as he rubbed his sore wrists.

" Adi Gallia told us that a Bothan spy figured out that the Sith is Palpatine and that he is attempting to take over the galaxy by making clones," Windu explained.

" Clones!? " Obi-Wan cried in disbelief.

" Hurry we must," Yoda said. " One factory there is, and destroy it we must, the fate of the galaxy is in our hands, yes. First we must rescue Senator Amidala and Knight Skywalker before Leia harms them, yes."

" Masters, I believe there is some kind of virus controlling Leia. Is there an antidote?"

" I'm afraid not, Obi-Wan. There is nothing that can save her now." Windu solemnly said.

Obi-Wan sighed and all three of them hurried over to the Sith fortress.

********************** Anakin's cell **************************************

Anakin groaned as he got up. _Did an ion cannon hit me?_ He thought and shook his head. _Leia fought with me, and Palpatine, lightning…_

" You're finally awake."

Anakin looked to where the voice came from, Leia.

" How could you do this!? We're your friends, and where's Padmé"

" Demanding, aren't you?" Leia smirked. " The Senator is with my Master."

" Are you out of your mind!? What in the name of Force were you thinking? Palpatine wants her to start his Empire or whatever he calls it. How could you abandon your friend like that?" he said.

" Don't you remember?" he whispered.

Leia diverted her eyes. _What are these feelings I have? Why am I feeling this way?_

Anakin sighed and suddenly looked at Leia again. " What's that around your neck?"

" Something around my neck?" Leia, repeated, perplexed. She felt around on her neck and discovered a warm chain.

Leia took out an oval shaped necklace. She studied it closely. There was silver flower patterns along the edges. In the middle was a greenish planet with a crescent moon around it. On the back there was a button and Leia pushed it. A soft melody played.

Leia stared at the device in shock. _Memories- my mother, singing that tune, Padmé, Anakin, Luke, my family. I love them. My friends, my family. I LOVE them!_

Anakin smiled broadly as Leia's yellow eyes dissipated into her warm brown eyes.

" Anakin! Oh, I'm so sorry I hurt you! Aaack! Padmé in a room alone with Palaptine! I've got to help her!" Leia quickly apologized and dashed off to aid her mom.

" Don't worry about me," Anakin sarcastically called out. " I suppose I can get out by using the Force." Anakin did use the Force and called the key card to his hand. It slipped into the lock and he was free. He raced of in the direction Leia headed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Palaptine and Padmé (eew!) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Padmé groaned inwardly as she struggled to open her eyes. _Why am I lying in a bed and, oh Force, is that Palpatine?_

" You're awake, my dear," Palpatine said.

" I'm awake but I can assure you that I am *not* your dear!" she spat.

" I need your gift. My empire cannot be completed without your force-sensitive children. Now, I can give you all the power in the galaxy. Rule with me!"

Padmé stared at him in compete disgust. " I will never be yours! I love Anakin!"

" There's no escaping your destiny!" Palpatine growled.

" And her destiny doesn't lie with you!" a voice said and Leia kicked down the door.

" Why are you here? Why aren't you with Skywalker?" Palpatine demanded.

" Because I'm here to rescue my friend!" Leia puffed with pride at her last word.

" Leia!" Padmé smiled gratefully.

" How could you resist my virus? It's impossible!" Palpatine roared.

" That's my little secret," Leia said and activated her lightsaber.

" If that's the way you want to play it, fine," Palpatine said as he activated his red lightsaber. " You had the chance for power and you passed it by. Prepare to die."

Leia's response was to leap in the air and swing at Palpatine's left side. He dodged and moved out of the room.

" Where's he going?' Padmé asked as Leia started to exit the room.

" To start the clones!" Leia yelled as she tore down the right hallway.

__

Poodoo! Where did Leia go? Anakin thought as he dashed into an open room.

Padmé stared at Anakin for a few seconds, then flung herself in his arms.

" I thought I'd lost you!" Padmé cried as Anakin gently stroked her hair.

" I thought I'd lost you, too, but Leia came through," Anakin whispered as tears escaped his eyes.

" We have to go after her! She said something about clones!" Padmé said and ran out the door, dragging Anakin with her.

" You can't run forever, Sith!" Leia yelled through the vast chamber she was in.

Sidious ignored how close the Jedi's voice seemed. He had to initiate the clone factory...

Padmé and Anakin were suddenly at the bottom of an immense chamber. Seemingly out of nowhere, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Mace Windu appeared.

" Masters! What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, but his attention was soon diverted to the action upon the catwalks.

Leia was running towards Palpatine full blast. He suddenly turned around and sent a wave of dark energy in her direction. Her lightsaber deactivated, Leia fell, just holding onto the edge of the catwalk. Sidious paid her no more heed and proceeded to his datapad. In the meantime, Leia had pulled herself up and flung her lightsaber towards Palpatine.

" How could I have not foreseen this?" Sidious cried as the emerald saber went through his back and flew towards Leia.

Down below, Anakin and the others cheered, when a huge explosion burst through the fortress.

" What was that?" Windu said.

" Palpatine set off some kind of explosion! The base is about to blow up! Take this datapad," Leia yelled down and threw the datapad to Padmé.

" What about you?" Padmé called.

" I'll be fine. Now go!"

Anakin grabbed Padmé's hand as they and the rest of the Jedi made a mad dash towards the exit. All around them, statues were falling and books were aflame. They leapt out of the door and hurried into Yoda's ship as a huge explosion ripped through fortress.

" Take off!" Mace yelled to Anakin.

Anakin started up the engines and gunned the thrust just as the fortress burst into flames. 

" Set the coordinates for the clone factory," Obi-Wan said as Padmé handed his the datapad.

" The base is on one of the moons of Endor. It's not far, fifteen minutes, tops," Padmé said.

" Entering hyperspace," Anakin announced. The three friends then went to see Master Yoda and Windu.

" Brave, she was," Yoda spoke.

" Is," Padmé said.

Yoda's ears perked up. " Survived the blast, did she?"

" Leia's been up against Padmé's suitors; she can handle this!" Anakin smiled.

" It's a good thing that virus was destroyed," Obi-Wan said.

" Yes, it is," Mace agreed. " The question is, how much did Palpatine accomplish with his clone factory?"

All five looked at each other grimly. 

" Whatever answer that is, we *have* to destroy that factory," Anakin determinedly said.

Everyone nodded. A beep went off. 

" We're entering Endor's moon, let's get ready to destroy a factory!" Anakin said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A few minutes later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" There it is," Obi-Wan said and pointed to a large, rectangular shaped building. 

" Okay, we'll be in firing range in two minutes," Anakin said, but was cut short as he spotted a proton torpedo shooting for the main power source.

The torpedo hit the target dead center and set of a series of explosions that looked like a dazzling fireworks show.

" Look, an X-wing!" Padmé said, pointing to a figure coming full throttle towards them.

" YAHOO!!" Leia screamed over the comm link.

Everyone on the Jedi ship smiled as their friend returned to them, good once again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Next up: Angel's Eyes Part three: The Wedding

What's in store for our heroes/ heroines? Only gimer sticks, missing rings, first dates, exhausted wedding planners, Mandalorian clones, ticked off Senators, inept Jedi, the dress from Roon, and, to top it all off: A starved Wandrella!

Aren't they in for loads of fun?

Till next chapter!

~Angel Padmé~ 


End file.
